


Dance with the Devil

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Code Geass, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Full Metal Panic, Kanon (Anime 2006), Naruto, Princess Tutu, Toki o Kakeru Shoujo | The Girl Who Leapt Through Time, Vampire Knight
Genre: AMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a birthday present for my sister. 
> 
> Song- Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin


End file.
